The Symphony Of Your Heart
by Karpet-Ajaib
Summary: Aku berharap di setiap nada yang kumainkan, kau hanya melihatku. Hanya melihatku seorang." My second fic. NejiSasu! Shonen-ai, don't like don't read. RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Oooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooO

~The Symphony of Your Heart~

Disc: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Story: Aoi Misora

Warning:

Shonen-ai, don't like don't read. AU, OOC, Gaje, etc.

'mind'

"talk"

Sasuke, Naruto: 17 years old.

Sai, Neji, Itachi: 20 years old.

Oooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooO

Sasuke berjalan malas menuju gedung aula Konoha Gakuen. Malam ini Konoha Gakuen mengadakan acara pentas seni, yang akan dihadiri oleh dua musisi terkenal. Sebenarnya Sasuke malas untuk datang, tapi apa boleh buat. Sahabatnya, Naruto, memaksanya datang.

"Sasuke! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" teriak Naruto dari pintu masuk aula. Tampak beberapa wanita berdesakan masuk agar bisa melihat pentas seni. Ralat, mereka datang untuk melihat dua musisi terkenal itu, yang katanya sangat tampan.

"Che, dobe, jangan teriak-teriak begitu. Telingaku bisa sakit tahu," ucap Sasuke tanpa dosa. Naruto langsung melotot mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya dengan 'nama kesayangannya'.

"Sudahlah, kau ini panitia apa bukan sih? Seharusnya kau ikut bersantai bersama yang lainnya karena sedari tadi kita bekerja keras menghias aula ini!" Naruto berkata panjang lebar. Sasuke acuh saja. Dia lebih suka tidur di rumah dari pada ikut keramaian seperti ini.

"Teme! Kau dengar tidak sih? Ayo cepat kita bergabung bersama panitia lainnya!" Naruto menyeret Sasuke memasuki aula dengan susah payah, karena fangirl Sasuke menghadang Naruto dan Sasuke. Membuat mereka kewalahan.

Setelah berkutat dengan beberapa fangirl yang masih ngotot merebut Sasuke, akhirnya mereka bebas. Naruto mendecakkan lidah sambil berkata, "fangirlmu menyeramkan Sasuke. Lama-kelamaan mereka makin ganas."

"Hn." Sasuke berkomentar pendek. "Dimana tempat untuk panitia?"

"Disana." Tunjuk Naruto. Tiba-tiba sebuah lengan yang agak besar menyenggol Sasuke. Tepat saat Sasuke akan terjatuh, lengan itu menahannya. Sasuke hanya memejamkan matanya. Berharap dia tidak akan menyentuh lantai yang dingin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" sebuah suara lembut terdengar tepat di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya sebentar sebelum matanya benar-benar terbuka. Saat itu juga Sasuke merasa mukanya semerah tomat. Sai, musisi yang akan tampil dalam pentas seni malam ini, yang sangat dipuja para wanita, yang memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan, sekarang sedang memeluknya! Apalagi dalam posisi yang aneh.

"Eh… em… saya…" Sasuke kesulitan bicara. Tampak Sai tersenyum lembut padanya. Membuat wajahnya semakin merah.

'Aduh… kenapa aku jadi seperti anak perempuan sih?' gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sai, ayo cepat, sebentar lagi kita akan tampil!" seorang pemuda berambut panjang menghampiri mereka. Dia tampaknya acuh saja pada posisi Sai dan Sasuke yang aneh. Bahkan melirik pun tidak.

"Tunggu sebentar." Sai membantu Sasuke berdiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Siapa namamu?" tanya Sai pada Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha?" tanya pemuda berambut panjang itu cepat. Sasuke memandang pemuda itu aneh.

"Berarti kau adik dari Itachi Uchiha? Juga anak dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto?"

"Ya. Memang kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya balik. Pemuda itu memandangnya sebentar dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, lalu berkata, "tidak apa-apa. Ayo Sai, sebentar lagi kita tampil." Pemuda itu menarik Sai menjauh dari Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Teme!" teriakan Naruto menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Saking kerasnya suara Naruto, Sasuke harus menutup telinganya. "Kau hebat sekali bisa berkenalan dengan dua pemuda itu!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Hei, bisa tertabrak Sai itu hebat sekali lho! Atau kau sengaja ya?" Naruto mulai usil menggoda Sasuke. Sebaliknya, Sasuke pergi tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang kewalahan mengejar Sasuke.

Oo00oO

Sasuke duduk di tempat khusus panitia. Naruto sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan pacarnya, Gaara, yang menanggapi setiap ocehan Naruto dengan singkat. Sasuke sudah sangat bosan menunggu konser dimulai. Tapi entah kenapa dadanya bergejolak menunggu Sai tampil.

"Ya, mari kita sambut, Neji dan Sai!" kata Sakura yang bertindak sebagai pembawa acara. Jantung Sasuke berdetak tidak karuan ketika nama Sai dipanggil.

Sesampainya di atas panggung, Sai langsung memainkan biolanya, sedangkan Neji siap pada piano. Mereka memainkan lagu Minuet in G dari Ludwig Van Beethoven. Para penonton terpana melihat pertunjukkan itu. Beberapa pasangan juga ada yang berdansa mengikuti lagu. Tidak ketinggalan Naruto dan Gaara, sepasang kekasih itu sudah berdansa ketika lagu dimulai.

Sasuke hanya mengamati Sai dari kejauhan. Ia mengagumi cara Sai menggesek biolanya dengan anggun. Tubuh Sai bergerak sesuai irama lagu yang tengah dimainkannya. Sasuke benar-benar fokus pada Sai, tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang tengah mengamatinya dengan sorot cemburu.

Satu lagu selesai dimainkan. Dilanjutkan lagu Bourree dari J.S Bach, sekaligus lagu kesukaan Sasuke. Sasuke langsung terhanyut dalam permainan dua musisi itu. Tubuhnya agak bergoyang mengikuti irama. Sai sedikit mencuri pandang pada Sasuke, dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya karena malu. Segaris warna merah menghiasi wajah putih pucatnya.

Lagu berganti lagi. Kali ini lagu Gavotte from Mignon dari A. Thomas terdengar. Sasuke kini beralih menatap pemuda berambut panjang yang tengah memainkan piano. Pemuda yang tampaknya kaget begitu mengetahui kalau dia adalah Uchiha. Pemuda itu tampak sangat menikmati permainan pianonya. Tangannya yang panjang menyentuh tuts piano dengan lembut. Sorot matanya tampak menikmati. Bibirnya menunggingkan seulas senyum. Sasuke terkesiap. Mata lavender pemuda itu melirik sebentar padanya. Lalu kembali memainkan nada-nada indah.

Sasuke menunduk. Perasaannya campur aduk. Kenapa dua orang itu sama-sama meliriknya? Kenapa hatinya jadi tidak menentu setelah melihat dua pemuda itu?

'Tidak Sasuke, mereka tidak melirikmu. Itu hanya perasaanmu saja,' batin Sasuke. Pemuda berambut kebiruan itu menarik nafas panjang, lalu membuangnya perlahan untuk menenangkan hatinya.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa? Sakit? Dari tadi aku memperhatikanmu, tampaknya kau kurang sehat." Naruto menghampiri Sasuke bersama Gaara. Sasuke tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto. Ia masih sibuk melakukan kegiatan 'menarik-dan-membuang-nafasnya'.

"Kalau kau sakit sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Biar aku telponkan Itachi-niisan." Naruto mulai memencet tombol-tombol di ponselnya, namun dicegah Sasuke.

"Tidak usah. Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Sasuke. "Kalian berdansalah lagi."

"Oke. Kau duduk saja, kalau ada apa-apa aku yang dimarahi Itachi-niisan."

Dua sejoli itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri. Sasuke memperhatikan Sai lagi. Tanpa disadari lagu sudah berganti menjadi Musette dari J.S Bach. Sasuke hanya terdiam. Matanya terpejam menikmati lagu itu. Tanpa disadari Sasuke sudah masuk ke dunia mimpi.

Oo00oO

"Sasuke? Hoi, bangun Sasuke!"

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya sebentar sebelum benar-benar bangun. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah wajah cemas kakaknya. Sasuke menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Aula sudah sepi. Yang ada hanya ia, Itachi, Naruto, Gaara, dan…

Wajah Sasuke langsung memerah melihat Sai yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Sasuke menunduk malu. Tapi matanya sempat menangkap sosok pemuda berambut panjang yang tadi bermain piano. Wajah Sasuke semakin merona. Itachi setengah mati menahan tawa melihat kelakuan adiknya itu.

"Ya ampun Sasuke. Kau manis sekali!" ujar Itachi sambil mencubit pelan pipi Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke mengaduh pelan.

"Ayo Sasu-chan, kita pulang." Itachi menarik lengan Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan adiknya yang sempat memberikan death glare terbaiknya. Sasuke berjalan mendahului Itachi masuk ke dalam mobil karena sudah sangat mengantuk. Ia langsung tertidur di jok belakang.

"Sasuke, ayo tidur yang benar. Sai dan Neji akan ikut pulang bersama kita." Ucapan Itachi mampu membuat Sasuke duduk tegak kembali. Itachi menepuk kepala Sasuke dengan gemas sebelum berkata, "Aku dan Neji di depan. Kau di jok belakang bersama Sai ya?"

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, kakaknya sudah mempersilahkan dua temannya masuk. Sai tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke, dan Sasuke bisa merasakan kalau jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

Itachi menyalakan mobilnya. Lalu lagu Rivers Flows In You milik Yiruma mengalun secara otomatis memecahkan keheningan di mobil itu. Sasuke bersenandung pelan mengikuti permainan piano. Ia sangat hafal lagu itu sampai di luar kepala. Maklum, itu adalah lagu kesukaan Sasuke dari kecil.

"Kau suka lagu ini Sasuke?" tanya Sai pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk perlahan.

"Ini lagu kesukaan Sasuke dari kecil. Pokoknya kau dengarkan saja semua lagu yang diputar. Itu semua lagu kesukaan Sasuke," jawab Itachi mewakili Sasuke. Sai tersenyum lagi.

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu akan kudengarkan dengan baik agar aku tahu lagu-lagu kesukaan Sasuke," ujar Sai. Wajah Sasuke benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Aku juga. Selera Sasuke memang bagus. Ini juga lagu kesukaanku," balas Neji. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya sedikit ketika mendengar ucapan Neji. Entah kenapa, tapi dia suka suara Neji.

Lagu berganti menjadi Concerto in A Minor, 3rd Movement dari A. Vivaldi. Kali ini tidak ada suara apapun selain lagu yang mengalun indah itu. Sasuke melirik Sai sekilas. Pemuda itu hanya diam sambil menatap ke luar jendela. Tampaknya dia sangat menikmati lagunya. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke tersenyum memperhatikan Sai yang tengah hanyut dalam karya A. Vivaldi itu.

"Oh ya, Aniki," panggil Sasuke. Itachi menolehkan kepalanya sebentar pada Sasuke sebelum kembali fokus menyetir.

"Rumah Neji-niisan dan Sai-niisan memangnya dimana? Apa lebih baik kita mengantar mereka dulu?"

Itachi tersenyum, lalu menjawab, "mereka akan tinggal bersama kita."

"Apa?!" teriak Sasuke terkejut. Itachi memasang tampang heran pada Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Itachi kalem. Dia masih sibuk pada jalan.

"Mmm… apa Kaasan dan Tousan sudah diberi tahu?"

"Sudah. Bahkan mereka yang menyarankan agar Neji dan Sai untuk tinggal di rumah kita," jelas Itachi sambil melirik ke arah Neji yang masih tetap cool.

"Baiklah kalau Kaasan dan Tousan bilang begitu." Sasuke mulai menguap. Lagu Long, Long Ago milik T.H. Bayly menjadi lagu pengantar tidur untuk Sasuke.

Oo00oO

Sasuke terbangun keesokan harinya dan sudah berada di kamarnya. Dia mengerjapkan mata onyxnya beberapa kali sebelum benar-benar terbangun.

"Kau sudah bangun Sasuke?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang familiar bagi Sasuke. Ia segera mencari asal suara. Dan tampaklah Sai tengah berdiri di ambang pintu sambil membawa sarapan yang tampaknya untuk Sasuke.

"Ohaiyou," sapa Sai. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "Tidurmu nyenyak sekali kemarin malam. Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu jadi kugendong saja kau sampai ke kamarmu."

Wajah Sasuke merona. Tanpa disadari Sai terus memperhatikan wajah Sasuke. Senyum kecil tersungging di wajahnya saat melihat segaris warna merah di pipi Sasuke.

"Oh ya, ini kubawakan sarapan." Sai menyodorkan sepotong sandwich dan segelas susu pada Sasuke, yang langsung diterima karena Sasuke sudah kelaparan.

"Ada remah sandwich di pipimu Sasuke," kata Sai. Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam terpaku melihat tindakan Sai. Dia menyukai kulit Sai yang lembut saat bergesekan dengan kulit wajahnya.

Sai tampaknya baru menyadari perbuatannya. Dia menarik tangannya kembali. Beberapa saat lamanya keheningan menguasai kamar Sasuke. Sampai sebuah suara mengusir keheningan yang sudah tercipta.

"Ohaiyou teme! Apa kau sudah baikan?" suara Naruto bergema di ruangan luas itu, membuat dua manusia yang sama-sama dalam keheningan itu sampai menutup telinganya, sekedar antisipasi sebelum gendang telinga mereka pecah.

"Dobe, kau bisa diam tidak sih?" Sasuke bertanya balik dengan malas. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Terserah aku dong! Oh, ada Sai-niisan juga ternyata. Ohayou Sai-niisan!"

"Ohayou," jawab Sai pendek. Tidak lupa dia memasang senyum andalannya di wajah mulusnya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Sai melangkah meninggalkan kamar Sasuke. Setelah Sai pergi, Naruto segera menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hei. Tadi kau sedang apa dengan Sai-niisan?" tanya Naruto jahil. Sasuke berusaha tetap cool walaupun jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

"Kau suka denga Sai-niisan ya?"

"Naruto!" Sasuke melemparkan bantal tepat ke wajah Naruto yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Mereka tidak sadar, bahwa ada sepasang mata yang tengah memandang Sasuke dengan terluka…

Oooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooO

Fic rikuesan dari di FB…

Gomen Ao-niisan kalo aneh. Susah bikin NejiSasu tanpa lemon. Tanpa sadar Sora malah bikin mereka lemonan… *digeplak*

Fic shonen-ai pertama Sora! Plis di RnR!

Eh… Sora mau nanya, yaoi sama shonen-ai itu bedanya apa sih? Trus gomen kalo pairnya masih SaiSasu. Chap depan diusahakan NejiSasu kok! (Diusahakan ya)

Oh ya… tau ficnya NakamaLuna yang The Symphony of Memories? Sumpah, ini judulnya ga niru fic Lu-chan kok… dari dulu rencananya emang ini judulnya…

Disc lagu: Minuet in G milik Ludwig Van Beethoven. Bourree milik J.S Bach, Gavotte from Mignon milik A. Thomas, Rivers Flows In You milik Yiruma, Concerto in A minor, 3rd Movement milik A. Vivaldi, Long, Long Ago milik T.H Bayly. (Kalo salah jangan timpukin Sora!)

Aoi Misora

^_~


	2. Chapter 2

Oooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooO

~The Symphony of Your Heart~

Disc: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Story: Aoi Misora

Warning:

Shonen-ai, don't like don't read. AU, OOC, Gaje, etc.

'mind'

"talk"

Sasuke, Naruto: 17 years old.

Sai, Neji, Itachi: 20 years old.

Oooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooO

Sai berjalan kembali ke kamarnya setelah mengantar sarapan Sasuke. Senyum kecil tersungging apik di wajahnya. Ia masih memikirkan lembutnya pipi Sasuke ketika ia menyentuhnya. Kulit yang lembut, putih, tapi menjadi merah merona dalam waktu bersamaan. Benar-benar manis.

"Hei, kenapa kau tersenyum sendirian?" tegur Neji. Sai tidak menjawab apa-apa. Senyum masih setia di menempel di wajahnya.

"Kau habis dari kamar Sasuke ya?" pancing Neji. Tapi usahanya gagal, raut wajah Sai sama sekali tidak berubah mendengar perkataannya.

"Hah… kau tidak berubah Sai. Kalau kau jatuh cinta kau jadi konyol begitu."

"Apa benar?" tampaknya Sai mulai terpancing perkataan Neji. Neji menyeringai saat mengetahui itu.

"Tentu saja iya. Kalau tidak kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila?" tanya Neji. Sai tidak menjawab, tapi tangannya membentuk isyarat agar Neji mengikutinya.

Neji dan Sai sampai ke kamar Itachi (yang untuk sementara untuk kamar mereka juga). Itachi yang sedang sibuk membaca menoleh ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka.

"Ternyata kalian? Kupikir siapa. Lain kali ketuk pintu dulu, baru masuk," omel Itachi. Tapi Neji dan Sai tidak mempedulikan Itachi yang sedang mengomel.

"Jadi?" tanya Neji pada Sai setelah mereka duduk di atas kasur empuk milik Itachi.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh Neji, kau tahu aku menyukai Sasuke," ucap Sai datar.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Tentu saja bantu aku mendapatkan Sasuke!" Sai berbicara agak keras. Untunglah Itachi tidak mendengarnya.

"Tidak bisa," jawab Neji cepat. Sai mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sai.

"Karena aku juga menyukai Sasuke."

Ooo00ooO

"Hei Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto. Tawanya sudah agak reda sekarang.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan. Aku bosan ditertawakan terus olehmu."

"Kau marah ya?" sifat jahil Naruto mulai kumat. Sasuke pura-pura tidak mendengar. Ia terus melangkah meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang tertawa.

'Huh, dasar si Naruto. Selalu saja ikut campur masalah orang lain,' batin Sasuke. Tanpa sadar ia melangkah menuju kamar Itachi yang setengah terbuka. Sasuke melihat ke sekeliling kamar Itachi, berharap bisa menemukan kakaknya.

"Kenapa?" samar-samar suara Sai terdengar dari dalam ruangan. Sasuke mencoba mendengar Sai lebih jelas lagi.

"Karena aku juga menyukai Sasuke." Sasuke terlonjak mendengar namanya disebut-sebut. Dan ia mengetahui siapa yang berbicara. Pemuda berambut panjang yang menjadi partner Sai.

Sasuke segera keluar kamar. Hatinya berdegup kencang dan wajahnya memerah. Otaknya sudah tidak bisa berfikir lagi. Yang ia tahu hanya berusaha menjauhi kamar Itachi. Tidak peduli kalau napasnya sudah habis untuk berlari.

Ooo00ooO

"Hah? Kau benar-benar menyukai Sasuke?" teriak Sai semi-histeris.

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh. Aku cuma bercanda," jawab Neji. Sai menghembuskan napasnya lega.

"Jadi, kau mau membantuku mendapatkan Sasuke?" tanya Sai setengah berharap. Neji mengangguk tanda setuju. Sai tersenyum senang.

"Kalian sedang bicara apa? Sepertinya seru sekali." Tiba-tiba Itachi sudah ada di samping Sai, membuat pemuda berkulit pucat itu terlonjak kaget.

"Kau ini senang sekali mengagetkan orang. Kalau kau begitu terus tidak akan ada yang suka denganmu," tegur Sai. Itachi tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Sai.

"Kalau begitu, akan kubuat dia menyukaiku." Itachi tersenyum penuh arti pada Sai.

"Aku pergi dulu." Neji yang menyadari tingkah aneh Itachi segera pergi meninggalkan dua pemuda itu. Sai menarik tangan Neji pelan.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja mau membantumu. Ngomong-ngomong Itachi, di sini ada piano tidak?" tanya Neji pada Itachi. Yang ditanya malah sedang asyik bengong melihat dua temannya.

"Piano? Ada. Di rumahku semuanya lengkap. Letaknya dibawah tangga menuju lantai dua," ucap Itachi sedikit menyombongkan dirinya.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Neji segera pergi ke tempat piano itu. Pikirannya sedang kacau. Dan salah satu cara terbaik untuk melupakan masalahnya adalah dengan bermain piano.

Pada saat yang sama, Sasuke juga sedang berdiri di depan piano. Terkadang jemarinya menekan salah satu tuts dengan hati-hati, seolah sedikit sentuhan saja bisa menghancurkannya. Sasuke tersenyum samar sambil terus menekan tuts.

"Sasuke-san?" tanya Neji. Terlihat pemuda di depannya terlonjak kaget. Tanpa sadar Neji hampir tertawa melihat adegan itu.

"Uhm… ka-kau mau bermain? Silahkan," kata Sasuke gugup. Tampaknya dia masih kaget.

"Kau suka dengan piano?" tanya Neji. Sasuke mengangguk singkat. "Ingin lihat aku bermain piano?" tanya Neji lagi. Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, Neji sudah memainkan pianonya. Jemarinya sangat lincah bermain di antara tuts satu dengan yang lain. Matanya terpejam, menandakan dia sangat menikmati permainannya. Sesekali kepalanya bergoyang mengikuti musik. Sasuke hanya bisa diam. Walaupun dia bukan seorang yang ahli dalam bidang musik, tapi dia tahu kalau lagu yang sedang dimainkan Neji adalah lagu yang sangat sulit.

"Kau mau tahu lagu apa yang kumainkan tadi?" tanya Neji setelah berhenti memainkan piano. Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk.

"Fantasie-impromptu in C-sharp minor, Op.66 karya Chopin," jawab Neji. Sasuke terdiam memandangi pemuda dihadapannya. Sasuke ingat, Neji hanya mengeluarkan ekspresinya jika sedang bermain piano. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyadari sesuatu. Pemuda inilah yang berkata pada Sai kalau dia menyukai Sasuke. Dan parahnya, Sasuke belum tahu banyak tentangnya. Yang dia tahu hanyalah orang ini adalah Hyuuga Neji, seorang pianis terkenal.

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu?" Neji mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke, membuat wajah Sasuke semerah kepiting rebus. Neji tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang sangat manis jika merona.

Tunggu…

Manis?

'Sadarlah Neji, Sai menyukai Sasuke,' batin Neji.

"Mau coba main?" tawar Neji. Sasuke menatap mata lavender Neji ragu-ragu. Neji menarik Sasuke duduk di pangkuannya. Perlahan jemari Neji membimbing jemari Sasuke menekan tuts demi tuts. Sasuke mulai membiasakan diri dengan Neji yang sedang mengajarinya. Tangannya yang agak besar membimbing tangannya dengan lembut. Sasuke menyukai tangan itu.

Neji juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia menyukai tangan Sasuke yang halus. Ia menggenggamnya dengan hati-hati. Takut merusak kesempurnaan kulit putih itu.

"Kau pintar. Baru kuajarkan kau langsung bisa. Mungkin kau bisa menjadi pasangan Sai menggantikanku. Kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang hebat," puji Neji. Walaupun ia sendiri tidak yakin akan pujian itu.

"Arigatou," balas Sasuke singkat.

"Aku pergi dulu. Akan kusuruh Sai menemanimu. Mungkin kau bisa belajar cara bermain biola." Sasuke menatap punggung Neji yang semakin menjauh, hingga akhirnya tidak tampak lagi. Sasuke meruntuk kesal dalam hati.

'Kenapa tadi aku tidak menahannya sebentar?' batin Sasuke. 'Jangan-jangan aku menyukai Neji-san?"

Ooo00ooO

"Oi, teme! Ayo berangkat, nanti kita terlambat ke sekolah!" teriak Naruto di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus kesal. Entah kenapa dia tidak pernah suka hari Senin. Hari dimana Naruto akan berteriak di depan pintu kamarnya dan mengingatkannya akan kenyataan dia harus berangkat sekolah.

"Iya, sabar dobe!" balas Sasuke tidak kalah kerasnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu terbuka dan muncullah sosok Sasuke dengan tampang malas-malasan. Ia membawa tasnya dengan setengah hati. Tapi Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Sasuke. Jadi ia tetap menyindir temannya itu.

"Lama sekali sih kau. Dandan dulu ya?" sindir Naruto. Sasuke memberikan death-glarenya pada Naruto. Tetapi Naruto hanya nyengir tidak berdosa.

"Sekali lagi kau bicara seperti itu kau akan tahu akibatnya," ancam Sasuke, yang dijawab dengan tawa kecil dari Naruto. "Ooh… aku takut sekali teme," balas Naruto.

Mereka pun turun menuju ruang makan. Sesekali Naruto yang hiperaktif mulai mengejek Sasuke. Jadilah momen selama menuju ruang makan dimanfaatkan dua remaja itu untuk saling mengejek. Tapi kekesalan Sasuke menguap entah kemana ketika melihat Sai tengah tersenyum padanya. Disampingnya, Neji tampak sangat tampan walaupun hanya memakai kaos lengan panjang dan celana pendek. Rambutnya yang panjang diikat asal-asalan, yang menyebabkan rambutnya yang tidak terikat agak menutupi matanya.

"Mau ke bawah?" tanya Sai ramah. Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk. Sai tersenyum sebentar, lalu berkata lagi, "Ayo sekalian."

Akhirnya mereka berempat turun ke ruang makan. Jantung Sasuke berdebar keras ketika Sai berjalan di sebelahnya. Sebenarnya wajah Sasuke sudah agak memerah, tapi Sasuke berusaha bersikap cool. Mengingat kemarin dia terus-terusan blushing.

"Ah, adikku sudah rapi ternyata," sambut Itachi. "Dan Naruto, kenapa tadi malam kau menginap tidak bilang padaku sih?"

"Hehehe… maaf Itachi-niisan. Habis kemarin aku keterusan main game dengan dia. Jadi kemalaman deh." Naruto nyengir lebar, padahal Sasuke dan Itachi tahu kalau itu bukan alasan Naruto yang sebenarnya.

"Oke. Kau sarapan di sini saja ya," tawar Itachi. Naruto mengangguk cepat.

Dan dimulailah sarapan yang hening. Sasuke melirik Naruto yang sedang terdiam memandang sandwichnya. Sasuke menendang kaki Naruto pelan, lalu bertanya, "Kau sedang apa?"

"Tidak sedang apa-apa kok," jawab Naruto. Lalu mulai melahap sandwichnya. Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan heran. Ia sudah hafal sifat Naruto. Kalau dia melamun berarti dia sedang ada masalah.

Setelah sarapan berakhir, Naruto dan Sasuke segera bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Tentu saja, Sasuke masih tetap mengeluh sementara Naruto menyuruhnya (atau memerintah?) bersiap dengan cepat. Kegaduhan mewarnai kediaman Uchiha pagi itu. Membuat tiga manusia yang sedang duduk-duduk di sofa tertawa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Itachi, Sai dan Neji?

"Apa mereka selalu ribut begitu setiap pagi?" tanya Sai pada Itachi yang sedang tertawa mendengar suara adiknya (yang mungkin dianggapnya simfoni).

"Tentu saja. Mereka selalu begitu sejak kecil. Tidak pernah akur," jawab Itachi. "Tapi walaupun sering bertengkar, mereka selalu memperhatikan satu sama lain dan tidak pernah saling membenci. Yah, walaupun adikku yang manis tidak pernah mengakuinya sih.."

"Apa keluarga Naruto tidak cemas semalam dia menginap di sini?" Giliran Neji yang bertanya. Itachi menundukkan kepalanya sebentar, lalu menjawab, "Sebenarnya dia… err—mempunyai sedikit masalah dengan keluarganya."

Baru saja Neji akan bertanya lagi, tapi suara ketukan mengagetkan ketiganya. Itachi bergegas membukakan pintu. Ia tersenyum pada remaja di hadapannya, Gaara.

"Oh, kau Gaara. Cari Naruto kan? Dia di atas sedang ribut dengan Sasuke. Masuk saja dulu," tawar Itachi. Gaara masuk ke dalam rumah mewah itu. Tapi ketika dia sedang berjalan menuju lantai atas, matanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mata lavender Neji. Gaara tersenyum dingin padanya. Neji juga tersenyum tidak kalah dinginnya.

"Kukira kau masih di Suna Neji." Gaara membuka percakapan. Neji hanya diam.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Gaara.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang aku bukan siapa-siapamu lagi Gaara. Kita teman." Terdengar nada getir ketika Neji mengucapkan kata teman.

"Kukira wajar jika seorang teman mengkhawatirkan temannya," ucap Gaara. Neji menatap mata hijau Gaara dengan dingin. "Jadi? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan pertamaku," lanjut Gaara.

"Jadi kau tidak suka aku di Suna?" tanya Neji. Berusaha menjaga nada suaranya agar terdengar normal.

"Aku hanya heran." Gaara terus menatap lurus mata Neji. "Kau bilang kau tidak suka Konoha."

"Bukan urusanmu mengetahui alasan kenapa aku di sini." Neji menghembuskan napasnya. "Kita hanya teman, bukan sahabat."

"Masih seperti dulu," ucap Gaara cepat. "Selalu membedakan antara teman dan sahabat. Itu yang tidak kusukai darimu Neji."

"Hei Gaara!" Teriakan Naruto otomatis membuat percakapan dingin itu terhenti.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau mau menginap di rumah Sasuke?" tanya Gaara. Naruto tertawa pelan dan mengacak rambut merah Gaara.

"Maaf deh," ucap Naruto meminta maaf. "Oh ya Neji-senpai. Kenalkan, ini pacarku, Gaara."

Hal yang ditakutkan Neji akhirnya terjadi juga. Ia bisa merasakan hatinya sangat sakit, seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum. Neji berusaha tetap bersikap dingin, lalu berkata, "ya. Tadi aku sudah ngobrol dengannya."

Sementara itu, Sasuke mulai menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan pemuda berambut panjang itu.

Oooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooO

Yak. Jadi juga ini fic. Gomen, updatenya lama. Soalnya saya banyak kegiatan sih (sok sibuk).

Hehehe… NejiSasu belum keliatan ya? Gomen… *sembah sujud* Makin ga jelas lagi nih fic. Makin lama makin keluar jalur… Hahaha…

Makasih yang sudah review chap sebelumnya ^^

Dan… masih berminatkah anda mereview fic ini? Saya tunggu!

Disc lagu: Fantasie-Impromptu in C-sharp minor, Op.66 punya Chopin.

^_~

Aoi Misora


End file.
